Orders
by LN8866
Summary: Fiona helps Michael regain control


A/N~Its been ages, yes? I think this takes place a few weeks after Nate dies. Enjoy!

* * *

As Fiona stood in the center of the loft, lost in thought, Michael stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Letting out a sad sigh, Fiona reached up and touched Michael's face. She turned around in his arms and stood back a little. Michael ran his hands up and down her back, eventually moving them to the front of Fiona. His fingers gently followed the hem of her shirt's neckline. Her skin, despite living in Florida, was still as soft and lovely as the first time he saw it exposed to him.. He noticed her breathing changed as he softly touched her. Even in the arms of the woman he loved, he felt unsure of himself. The past few weeks had taken a toll on him physically and emotionally. "I feel like since Nate died that everything is out of my control. Its moving way too fast"

Fiona placed her mouth near Michael's ear and began to nibble on his earlobe. When she heard him softly moan, she whispered into his ear "You need to regain control. I know one thing, actually a person, that you can control. Maybe if you master that one person, it will make it easier to get everything else to fall in line."

"Who are you talking about? Sam?" Michael asked with a smile as he pulled Fiona's hair to the side and placed kisses on her neck.

Fiona, knowing what would happen next, smiled and "No, I've been a bit wild lately, maybe you need to try and tame me first."

Michael growled and grabbed Fiona's hair in his hand, making a ponytail and pulled. Her head fell backwards and her back arched. "You have too many clothes on, you need to take them off."

"Everything?" Fiona asked.

Watching her as she removed her shoes and shirt, he said "Do it slowly." Then, Michael bent Fiona over as she slipped out of her pants and spanked her bare ass. "Don't question me, just do what I tell you."

"Yes sir." she responded quickly. On occasion, Michael liked to be the one in complete control of Fiona's body, her master, delaying her gratification for sometime until she begged for an orgasm. It was also the best way she discovered to get him out of his own head when he was thinking too much.

"Raise your arms." Michael commanded. "Stay still." he ordered as he grabbed both her wrists in one hand, above her head, to immobilize her. He pressed his body against hers, just enough that she could feel that his cock was already getting hard. Achingly slow he scratched down her left side, then right side, causing her breathing to increase and small moans fall from her lips. She whimpered when he stopped short of entering her folds.

"All in good time, my girl. Don't rush me." he whispered.

He let go of her hands and pushed her onto the bed so that she landed on her back. He slowly pulled his shirt off, giving her a wicked grin as he watched her bite her lower lip. He noticed her left hand was starting to roam towards her center, so he quickly laid on top of her, holding her hands on either side of her head. "I will tell you when you can touch yourself, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" she answered in a breathless tone as he took her left breast and began to suck on her nipple, while gently rolling the other between his fingers. He alternated back and forth between breasts until both nipples were rock hard.

Leaning on her, he whispered into her ear and pondered out loud as he reached between her legs. "I wonder how wet you are down there." Slowly he parted her folds and began to rub her clit, which caused her to buck against his hand. As he inserted a finger into her and began to lightly pump in and out, she began to grind against his hand. Pulling his finger out, he said "You are very wet. Are you wanting me to fuck you?" He asked as he sucked her juices off of his finger.

"I do want you to fuck me. Please fuck me." Fiona said in a husky voice.

He got off of her and said "I would have fingered you but you forgot your manners. I want to hear you say..."

Fiona's eyes widened as she said hurriedly "Please fuck me, sir. I want you to fuck me sir."

He smiled and laughed. "You have be taught to respect me. Take my pants and boxers off." Michael ordered.

Fiona did as she was told. She sat up and slid his pants and boxers off his body, revealing a perfect rock hard cock. Fiona immediately grabbed it and moved her mouth towards it, but yelped when Michael pulled her hair again. "I'm sorry sir. I forgot my place. I was just so excited by how long, thick and hard you are. I want nothing more than to let you into my mouth."

Michael let go of her hair and said "Slowly suck on him." She followed his directions, taking him slowly into her mouth, running her tongue against the large bulging vein. He laced his fingers in her hair, helping her set the pace.

"Oh God Fi..." he moaned.

She knew he was getting close as he was tightening his grip on her hair and started to thrust into her willing mouth more wildly. When he couldn't take anymore of her cock sucking, he backed away and said "On you knees."

She moved quickly, kneeling on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hips and began to tease her. Michael would only enter the tip into her wet pussy, but then pull out. He did this a few times before he fully entered her, causing her to swear loudly. He slowly pulled out, which caused a high pitched whine to fall from her lips. He slapped her ass and slammed his cock back into her aching pussy. He did this a few times, pulling completely out and slamming into her, before he dug his muscular fingers into her soft hips and began to fuck her hard. He continued to fuck her as his breathing increased and Fiona could only moan deeply. He bent his knees so he could go deeper into her and grabbed onto her shoulders. Fiona emitted a long drawn out "Ooooh"

Both were sweaty and grunting. He pulled completely out of her and backed away when he began to feel her walls begin to flutter. Fiona sat on the edge of the bed and pouted.

"I want you to taste yourself." He said, grabbing the back of her head and bringing it to his cock. She greedily sucked her wetness off of him, like he commanded. He felt himself beginning to lose control as he watched her so he pushed her back on the bed and pulled her to the very edge. Placing her feet on his shoulders, he inserted one finger then two, gently curling them upwards as he began to pound into her. "You can touch your self."

As she reached between her legs and rubbed her clit, Michael continued to slam his hand into her. She arched her back as she got closer, asking "May I cum sir?"

She met Michael's lustful blue eyes and as soon as he said "Yes", she was spasming around his fingers with great force. She let out loud screams mixed with gasps. He forcefully continued to finger her until she laid flush against the mattress and smiled in relief.

Michael climbed onto the bed and laid down on the pillows, where Fiona moved up to as well. When she was comfortable, he climbed upon her and reach between them. He stroked his cock a few times, until it was hard again and placed it in between her folds. Fiona tried to hold onto him, but instead he pinned her arms down with his, placing his hands on either side of her head so she couldn't move. He kissed her deeply as he slid into her wetness and slowly fucked her. Their kiss was passionate and slow, tongues exploring and tasting one another. Michael broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed as she moved with him, matching him stroke for stroke. "Open your eyes Fiona" Michael said softly. She opened them and found herself lost in his eyes.

As they stared into one another's eyes, Fiona managed to get her hands free and placed them in Michael's hair. She knew he was getting close as his thrusting was more forceful and urgent then when they started. "Let go Michael" she said. With one last thrust and an extremely loud grunt, he came inside of her, his orgasm spurring Fiona's second release of the night as well.

No words were exchanged, only soft kisses and gentle caresses. They remained intertwined as their bodies calmed and their breathing returned to normal. Held tight in Fiona's arms, Michael drifted off to sleep quickly. It was the first time in weeks, Michael finally slept through the entire night.


End file.
